Remembering Christmas
by DreamerxReality
Summary: I hate Christmas. I have a good reason to hate it. Even if it is my birthday on the day itself. I hate it. Until he came back.


**Thanks to everyone who commented and put my story as their favorite! I'll be putting this new story. It's another christmas gift for all you guys! SasuSaku of course, and please R&R! BTW: This is a oneshot. I do not own Naruto or the song I used here.**

* * *

Remebering Christmas

The halls of my school were decorated with red, green, white, and gold. The walls were lined up with ribbons while the floor had christmas lights on the side. On every classroom door had a wreath with the colors of each class. The windows were frosted with the snow. Each one had a different design of christmas meanings. I walked to my classroom with a very wary look. I always hated christmas even though it's my birthday on the day itself. When everyone found out about my birthday, they all were in awe. But honestly, I don't get what the big deal is. My family and I treat it like nothing. We open christmas gifts on the 24th and the birthday gifts on the 25th. Celebrated on different days; just like any other birthday. I went to my seat and sighed_._ _'3, 2, 1' _I thought.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" my four friends shouted.  
"Hey guys." I replied sighing again.

"Oh come on, Sakura. Can't you at least be a bit more happy. I mean it's your birthday." Ino said.  
"Ino, you know the reason why I'm always sad on my birthday. All of you do." I said.

"Yeah, Sakura, we know. It's because of..." Tenten trailed off.  
"You haven't forgotten what happened." Temari said; not a question, a fact.  
"How could I?" I asked sadly.  
I have a very good reason why I can't be happy on this day.

**Flashback**

* * *

_A little girl and her best friend were walking down the street. "Sasuke?" she asked. "Yeah?" he said. "Thank you." she said. "Why are you saying thank you?" he asked. "For being my friend." she answered. "You were always there for me. You're my best friend. You always have been." she explained. "It's been 10 years. We met when we were three and now we're both thirteen." she said. "Well, at least one of us is." he said. "Hey!" she said. "You're not yet thirteen." he said. "I will be in a few minutes." she said. The clock was striking midnight. It was Christmas Eve and the two were walking back home. "In one minute, I'll be thirteen." she said. She was running backwards. **59, 58**, **57**_

_"Yeah you'll be a teen." he said agreeing. **55, 54, 53, 52, 51** _

_"And then we can go on a date." he said. **49, 48, 47, 46**_

_"Really?" she asked still walking backwards. "Yep. Sakura, will you go out with me?" he said. **40, 39, 38, 37, 36**_

_She was thinking about it. **35, 34, 33**_

_"Of Course!" she screamed. **31, 30, 29, 28, 27**_

_"Does that mean, I'm your girlfriend?" she asked. **24, 23, 22, 21, 20**_

_"Yep." he said walking forward and kissing her very lightly. Stepping back right after._

_She smiled**. 10, 9, 8, 7 **_

_He smiled back. They heard a car coming, but ignored it since they were on the sidewalk**. 6, 5, 4**_

_It came out of the corner. It was spinning out of control, headed straight to Sakura**. 3, 2, 1**_

_The clock struck one. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and got hit by the car. She just turned thirteen. But now, she didn't care. Her best friend, her boyfriend, the person she loved ever since childhood, got into an accident. He was brought to the hospital imediately. His parents came and were shocked. Sasuke's father shouted and screamed at Sakura, while her father was doing the same to Mr. Uchiha. She left the hospital not even knowing what would happen to Sasuke. _

_After the accident, Sasuke left. He did'nt write to her. He never called. It was like he never even existed. She didn't even know if he was still alive. _

**End of Flashback**

I started to cry, remembering this memory from three years ago hurts me. It gets to me as if it were a knife stabbing through my heart. The girls hugged me and told me words of comfort. "Thanks" I said as Ino gave me a tissue. My phone suddenly rang. The caller ID was unknown. I clicked the answer button and put the phone to my ears.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey. It's been awhile." he said.

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Sasuke?" I said. The girls were listening in and were cheering.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Is that really you?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." he said.

"And that way is...?" I said.

"Turn around." he said.

I did what I was told. Outside the window; he was there.

"Is this really you?" I said.

"Go outside and you will know." he said.

I went ouside. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I opened the door and there he was. In the courtyard. I ran towards him and jumped for him. He caught me and we both started to spin. He put me back on my feet. Instead of pulling me away like I thought he would, he pulled me closer into a hug; into his warmth. I hugged him back.

"I am so sorry." he said.  
"Why are you sorry?" I asked.  
"My father did everything to prvent me from seeing you." he said.  
"He kept me away from you and I know that his actions hurt you. Sakura, I'm so sorry." he said.  
I started to cry. "It's okay. All that matters is that now, we're both together." I said.  
"But, what about your father?" I asked.  
"He will just have to deal with my decision." he answered. I hugged him tighter, afraid that if I let go, he would disappear again. He took my hand and brought me to another place. I didn't really care if I missed school today since it was only the christmas party. He brought me to the park. On the way there, I noticed him carrying a guitar. When we sat down on a bench, I asked him about it. "You play?" I asked. "Yep. Do you?" he asked. "A little." I answered. "I heard that you were making a song." he said. "Yeah." I said. "Can I hear it?" he asked. "Uhm, it's not really..." I trailed off. "Come on. You have a great voice. I heard it a million times when we were kids." he explained. "Hmmm... okay." I said. I took the guitar from him and started playing.

**_"I could honestly say, you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
_****_I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_**

**_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remembered 'till I cried  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_**

**_I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_**

**_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remembered 'till I cried  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_**

**_And suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_**

**_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget_**

**_Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Goodbye"_**

I finished the song. I looked at his face and giggled. His face was awestruck. We continued the day until it was time to go. He swore that he wouldn't leave unless he wanted to. He studied in my school and the two of us are the most known couple in the school. The two of us never broke up. We fought sometimes but none was ever strong enough to break us apart. Sasuke's dad accepted the fact that we were together and that he couldn't do anything to change it.

**Epilogue: Four years later...**

"It's Christmas again." I thought out loud. Sasuke and I have been dating for four years now and he asked me to meet up with him in the park. He convinced me to wear the jacket that has the Uchiha crest on it. He gave me hints to where he was. He left markers all over the place. I have to follow those markers to this lake in the back of the park. There he was sitting on the mat with a picnic basket beside him. I walked as quietly as I could to surprise him. I jumped on him and we both laughed. We ate the dinner and we started to dance.

He suddenly got serious and asked me not to scream. I was confused but I agreed. He then got down on one knee and couldn't help but break my promise. "Sakura, marry me." he said. I hugged him.

He got back up and we kissed as a sign of my approval. In three months we got married and live happily ever after. **(A/N: Very cheesy line)**


End file.
